1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a power distribution grid and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for monitoring and controlling the distribution of electrical energy to a plurality of areas in a region using a plurality of cells in the power distribution grid.
2. Background
A power distribution grid may include any number of power lines, transformers, substations, wires, and/or other suitable components configured to deliver electrical energy to one or more loads electrically connected to the power distribution grid. This electrical energy is supplied to the power distribution grid by a power transmission grid. The power transmission grid is configured to transfer electrical energy generated by a power generation system to the power distribution grid.
The power generation system may take a number of different forms. For example, the power generation system may be a power plant, a power generation station, a microgrid, or some other suitable type of power generation system. The electrical energy generated by the power generation system may be generated using, for example, without limitation, mechanical, chemical, thermal, solar, wind, fusion, fission, geothermal, hydroelectric, and/or other suitable types of energy. A power generation system, a power transmission grid, and a power distribution grid may together form a power delivery system. Different portions of a power delivery system may be utilized and operated by different power utilities and consumers.
In some situations, an undesired event may occur within a power distribution grid. An undesired event within a power distribution grid may take the form of, for example, without limitation, a power outage, a short circuit, an inconsistency in one or more components in the power distribution grid, a deviation from a desired quality and/or desired stability for the distribution of electrical energy that is outside of selected tolerances, or some other suitable type of undesired event. In some cases, an undesired event may be referred to as a “fault”.
Currently available systems for resolving undesired events that occur within a power distribution grid may require more time, effort, personnel, and/or resources than desired. For example, without limitation, some currently available systems for resolving undesired events that occur within a power distribution grid include dispatching a maintenance crew to the area in which the undesired event has occurred. The maintenance crew may then identify and resolve this undesired event. However, this process may take more time and effort than desired.
For example, when the undesired event is a power outage in a particular area, identifying and locating the cause of the power outage within the particular area may require more time and effort than desired with some currently available systems for managing a power distribution grid. Further, the particular area may experience a loss of power for a longer period of time than desired while the maintenance crew works to identify and locate the cause of the power outage. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.